confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheetah
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description Presumably, like all Narnian animals, the Cheetahs of Narnia are much larger when compared to their Earthcouterparts. Similar to a Jaguar and Leopard, these cats can run over 70 miles an hour, and attack their enemies very quickly, making them ideal soldiers. The cheetah's chest is deep and its waist is narrow. The coarse, short fur is tan with round black spots, which measure from 2 to 3 centimetres across, which allows it some camouflage. There are no spots on its white underside, but the tail has spots, which merge to form four to six dark rings at the end. The tail usually ends in a bushy white tuft. It has a small head with high-set eyes, with black "tear marks" running from their eyes' corners, down to the sides of its nose and mouth. This, apparently, allows it to see long distances. Some cheetahs have larger spots on their body and thick dark stripes along their backs. These are known as king cheetahs. Its thin and fragile body make it well-suited to short bursts of high speed, but not to long-distance running. history in the MN, the first 2 cheetahs were called out of the ground along with lions, tigers, leopards, panthers, and other big cats, after the first council they gave chase of uncle Andrew, after catching him he just fainted in time, the cheetahs along with the female elephant help plant him. but, eventually they just woke him up instead. they were present at the first coronation of king frank and queen Helen I. As the years want by, the cheetahs along with their cousins the lions, tigers, and others worked together on hunting down the dumb witless beasts and bringing the meat to the people at chipping ford market. they remain true to their true leader the great lion Aslan. When the queen Swanwhite, the most beautiful lady, she would stroll in the forest of lantern waste along with her husband King Adam the first. the couple would bring their dearest friends Swanwhite would bring Nala a talking cheetah, and her husband Adam would bring Profile a talking bull. the 4 would have a feast and a dance at the bonfire along with fauns, dryads, naiads, satyrs, and talking beasts. in the Narnia year 898, the tree of protection was blown down by a terrible storm, and the terrible white witch along with her dark army, are on the attack of Narnia, the big cats with cheetahs rallied with the Narnians to fight against the white witch but failed in the battle. 2 years later the 100 year of winter began. the cheetahs weren't able to adapt the cold winter, so, they huddle up in the caves deeper with their animal and human friends by a campfire. After a long time of hiding in the cold, they kept their loyalty to Aslan, and have been told the 2 sons & daughters of Adam & Eve will appear to sit on 4 thrones and put an end to the witch's reign. when they heard of Aslan's return, the Cheetahs along with their cousins, lions, tigers, leopards, jaguars, cougars, snow leopards, and others went to the stone table to rally the army. After Peter killed a wolf Maugrim, 3 hyenas Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed retreated back to the witch's camp, 7 cheetahs were summoned to follow Orieus and Otmin. the cheetahs worked hard on bringing foes down, but 2 were killed by one of the black unicorns. When the White Witch's Dwarf came to the campsite, on behalf of the witch, to request an audience, the Cheetah announced his presence to Aslan. After hearing the news of Aslan's death, the cheetahs went to the First Battle of Beruna lead by High King Peter, they were among the big cats that sped up and therefore the ones to land the first blows. One cheetah was the first to do so when it took down part of the hyena force. When the resurrected Aslan was revived from the dead, he brought a much stronger army. when the battle is over, the big cats roared with joy, the big cats were present at the Pevensie coronation, and were honored as knights. 5 years later the cheetahs rallied with High King Peter's army to wipe out all of the creatures that are on the white witch's army. in N.Y. 1010, Nuka is a traitorous cheetah to Narnia, therefore, has sided with the white witch. He with his evil friends Shenzi, Banzai, & Ed the 3 hyenas escaped in many battles against peter's army. Worked together to wipe out the Elephant population with a help of the race of black unicorns & black alicorns. They were discussing not noticing the meerkat and warthog Timon & Pumbaa sent the news to King Peter. the high king sent messages to the other elephants to get to Archenland were they will all be safe. King Peter with his brother Edmund brought an army to defeat Nuka, and the hyenas. When the battle is over Nuka and his hyena minions were killed in a battle. Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Mammals __FORCETOC__